Kissing
by prettyedsilence
Summary: The rating's a little high; but might as well be safe. Just a bit of fluff that turned rather interesting... It's TasukiMiaka. Please tell me what you think!


It's actually _not_ just fluff, though I thought it would be when I started. Obviously, Fushigi Yugi does not belong to me-I don't think Yu Watase even speaks English. The rating's a little high; but just to be safe.

* * *

"Tasuki!" a bright voice called out.

A flaming red head jerked upright, and got hit by hard wood. "OW!"

Miaka peeked around the door frame. "Hey, Tasuki, are you alright?"

He yanked himself out from under the bed he had been fixing. "I was, until somebody-" he looked at her smiling, open face. "Never mind", he said instead. "Uh-there a reason you're barging around the place?"

She shrugged, and stepped into the room with her hands clasped behind her back. "Well, I wasn't really sure when the others were getting back. And I was wondering if you knew?"

Tasuki sighed and straightened up. "Yeah, the whole gang's getting back tomorrow around sunset. And in the meantime they've left the place in the hands of the laypeople. So I've gotta fix this bed by myself."

"How'd you break it?" she asked, coming over and sitting beside him.

He sighed, resigning himself to explaining. "Couple days ago, Hotohori was showing Chichiri his blade, an'..." he stumbled on his words, and frowned. It was getting hard to concentrate. Obviously he'd been at this too long; all the work was clouding his mind. Maybe it would be better to be out in the air.

"You know what?Let's go out," Tasuki suggested. Miaka looked at him a little funny, so he added, "It's a boring story anyway."

"Okay!" Miaka said.

"D'you realize how peppy you are?" He wondered, as they walked towards the door.

"Hm?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Ah, never ya mind," he said, as he leaned on the railing outside, closing his eyes in the warm spring air.

"It's nice outside. Wouldn't it be nice if- Ack!" Miaka cried, as she tripped and fell down a couple stairs, sprawling at the bottom.

Tasuki, who's eyes had snapped open at her cry, ran over and jumped down the stairs to kneel at her side. "Are y' okay?" he asked frantically, worry in his blue eyes. His hand reached out without his asking it to, and stroked the hair that had fallen across her face back. "C'mon Miaka, wake up. Wake up." Gentle hands with rough callouses brought her head into his lap. "Wake up, dammit!" His eyes narrowed. "If you don't wake up, I'm gonna eat your dinner."

What frenzied outbursts hadn't done, this threat did. Miaka's eyelids fluttered, then opened. Her hand came up to her forehead as her eyes opened, but landed on another, rougher, hand. "Ow..." she groaned. "What-" she glanced forward. "Stupid stairs!" she yelled.

"I don't think they hear you," he remarked. Her eyes traveled upward to his face, which was suddenly such a short distance from her own. "Ya know, that was pretty clumsy of ya. What an idiot. If they all came back and knew that I let you hurt yourself fallin' down a stupid bunch of stairs, Tamahome would kick my ass. Well," he amended, "he would try, anyway."

Still looking up at him, Miaka said, with a bit of a smile, "I guess we can't tell them then. That's okay."

"Yeah," he breathed, hypnotized by her eyes all of a sudden. He had never really noticed that they were a deep brown, not just a common, light brown. And her cheeks were so smooth, and they led down to her mouth. What a nice path. He wouldn't mind going there. In fact, it looked rather inviting, really. "Yeah," he repeated, and bent down, placing his lips on hers.

Just putting his lips on hers wasn't a kiss, really, was the thought that tumbled through his mind, so he pushed a little harder against her mouth. And then a small hand came around the back of his head, and she was pushing against him too. That was nice, he thought dazedly. Now both their mouths were a little open, and that was nice too. Then his tongue had just gone into her mouth, and he lost all capacity for thought.

A minute later or a year later, Tasuki decided that he was probably going to fall over if he didn't get air, and that wouldn't be very manly. So he pulled away from the girl who was lying in his- hold on a sec. He blinked down at Miaka, who was now lying underneath him, pressed up against him. When had that happened? Ah well, he decided, it was better this way anyway. His legs probably would have cramped if he had been sitting on them for as long as he wanted to kiss her. Of course, now he might be cramping her. Or at least making her a bit uncomfortable. He rolled off of her onto his back, on the warmth of the paved path that wasn't nearly as comfortable.

"Tasuki?" a tentative, quiet voice asked.

And then he was a little bit afraid. He hated being afraid, because once you were, it blossomed and grew inside of you until it consumed you or you consumed it and made it a part of you. But he was, he was afraid that Miaka was upset with him; that maybe she hadn't meant to do this; that she was going to turn around and start crying because she had betrayed Tamahome. And of course, he knew, he would blame it all on himself because Konan-damn-it, he cared about her. More than cared-but he wasn't going to go that far.

"Uh...yeah?" he asked, quiet too.

"What am I going to tell Tamahome?"Brown eyes stared into his, and made his head ache. This must be why he hated women. And he hadn't even known he cared about her! She was supposed to be a little sister, not a woman!

"Uh..."he pushed himself to respond. She needed him now. "It...It was my fault. I'm s'ry. No worries; I'll tell Tama, and he'll try and kick my-" he stopped and turned to look at her as a slender hand pulled on her sleeve. Tears were slipping down her face, and in that moment where he first saw them he knew that he would do anything to stop her from being hurt. Before he knew what he was doing, he had reached out and pulled her to him, and was stroking her hair and murmuring to her. "Tell me what you want, Miaka."

"I want things to be simple. But-" she pushed herself away from him a little bit- "that's not going to happen. Because Tasuki," she looked up at him, " I love you."

"Y'-y're not serious," he said, stunned.

Instead of answering him, she was suddenly kissing him again. And his thoughts became rather hazy, enough so that his worries dropped out of his mind for a bit. Then his hand was sliding up her shirt, and his hand was on her smooth, silky stomach. But Miaka pushed his hand away, instead pulling up Tasuki's shirt, which was a bit unfair, he thought, but not unfair enough to make him stop her. Actually, he didn't think anything could be unfair enough to make him pull her hands off him.

"Tasuki, we're back, no da!" a cheery voice called out.

The two lying on the ground jerked away from each other. Tasuki hurridely stood up, hating all of them for being back right then. "Heya!" he yelled, abliet a bit hoarsely, still feeling drunk with Miaka. Then he remembered that she was lying on the ground still, and turned to help her up, only she wasn't there.

"Miaka?"he asked, wondering where she could have gone. And then the Konan palace faded away too, and he was in his bed, in Mount Rekaku. "Dammit," he swore bitterly, sitting up.

"What's wrong?" a sweet voice asked, and he looked in surprise to his side, only to see Miaka lying there next to him, concern- concern for him- in her eyes.

"I-" his breath caught in his throat. Then he grinned, and threw himself down on top of her, to a squeal of joy from her. "I just can't believe you're with me," he said truthfully.

Miaka smiled and kissed him.


End file.
